


Two Weeks Suspension

by N8schatten



Series: The Godfather [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bill Potts is Twelfth granddaughter, Fluff, Rating changed for the last chapter, St. Luke's University (Doctor Who), als well a trauma, kidnapping of some kind, mentions of blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N8schatten/pseuds/N8schatten
Summary: Two weeks after meeting River and John, Moira had added them to Bill's emergency contacts. A month later River shows up for the first time.In which Bill punches a racist and gets suspended for two weeks.Or how Bill got reintroduced to the University of Bristol.
Relationships: Bill Potts & River Song, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: The Godfather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter one: Bill punches an idiot and meets Vastra and Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> Look I need to do work for Uni, so I'm writing fanfics!  
> Besides this one is bugging me. Screaming in my head to write it down.  
> Also I did NOT plan to make this a multi chapter thing, but well…fuck!

Bill was seething. Her hand was hurting and she was about to scream, but it was worth it. Especially seeing Nicolas Sultcliff with his broken nose sitting across from her. Both of them were sitting in front of the Headmasters office. Both of them for different reasons, but Bill was the only one who was a bit afraid.

Sultcliff muttered something that Bill deliberately didn’t understand. Instead she flexed her fist and stretched. He flinched back immediately.

Nicolas Sultcliff was mostly just a product of his parents. Both of them white high class assholes. Go figure how the boy turned out. So really Bill punching him was only a matter of time. Especially, because he was in her class and couldn’t read the room to save his life.

The main door to the school opened down the hall and Bill flinched, that would be Moira. Nicolas' mother had already arrived and was talking to Headmaster Octavian. The stupid cow had stared at Bill like she wanted to scratch Bills eyes out, but luckily for Bill Octavian had gotten her into his office quickly. 

Fast footsteps came closer and Bill closed her eyes. Moira wouldn’t say a word against Bill's reaction to racism, but she would have a problem with Bill punching someone. It had happened only once before and Bill really didn’t want to think about that. But she still remembered the look Moira had given her.

_ “It’s ok that you try to protect yourself.” _ She had said.  _ “But you can’t punch them, because that means you go down to their level.”  _ Bill had ended up with a month of detention and being grounded for two weeks. Still it had been worth it.

“What the fuck?” Nicolas breathed and Bill looked up for the first time. Walking down the Hallway wasn’t Moira, but River. 

Bill's mind set out for a moment, because River was wearing a pencil skirt and blouse combination that Bill used to see on business people and high heels that Bill was sure needed a license.

“Why exactly did Moira call me to pick you up from school?” 

River asked and stopped in front of Bill.

She said a bit more, but Bill only stared at the very long legs coming out of the high heels and disappeared into the skirt.

A hand snapping before her face got Bill back to focus on River. Bill felt her cheeks go red, but River only looked down at her fondly.

“Oh Billy.” She muttered grinning. Bill heard herself mutter something, but she couldn’t say what it was.

“Are you back with me?” River asked and Bill nodded.

“Ok, then please tell me why I’m here.” Bill refused to look up to River, but a finger under her chin forced her to look up.

“Bill.” River sounded much less amused and much more stern. 

“I may have punched  _ someone _ .” She muttered glaring at Nicolas who was staring at River with an open mouth.

“Why?” River asked gently and Bill looked back to her grandmother. Thinking about River like that still made her pause and grin. She wasn’t ready to call River that just yet, but she liked thinking of her like that. 

“He told Shireen to go back to her caste and called me a creature.” 

Nicolas' eyes snapped to Bill with horror. River’s eye’s narrowed and for a moment she really resembled the assassin she had been trained to be.

“Did you break his nose?” River asked dryly, but there was approval glimmering in her eyes. Bill grinned up to her.

“Jup.” River’s lips twitched for a moment and then she brushed a hand gently through Bill's hair. “Good girl. Now common. I left a first year course with my TA’s and while I trust my TA’s I don’t think the newbies have understood who I am.” 

River turned to the office door, but Bill hesitated. “But…I can’t go in there.” She said weakly and River turned back to her with an raised eyebrow. “And why in all gods' names not?” Bill floundered for a moment. 

“It’s a parent thing, right?” She asked weakly. River immediately softened. 

“Bill you are your own person and while I know you trust me I also know you deserve to be with me in there. Besides do you really think I would respect someone like Octavian?” 

Bill grinned and shot to her feet. With a motion she grabbed her backpack from the set next to her and walked in Octavian's office behind River.

“…and that’s, Excuse me you can’t just…” 

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but I need to know how Bill will be punished and then I need the papers to take her with me. I have a class in twenty minutes.” 

River steamrolled right over Octavian and somehow she managed to make it sound reasonable. 

“Well…” Octavian floundered. “I’m sorry, but who exactly are you?” He asked and Bill almost snorted.

“I’m River Song, Bill is my granddaughter. The rest is none of your business, but if you look into her records you will find me in her emergency contacts, so please can we go on with this?” 

Bill felt like exploding. Nobody dared to act like that around Octavian, not even most parents. He was just this omnipresence that nobody dared to challenge. Even though Miss Lem looked ready to do it every day. Seeing River like this, glaring him into submission was brilliant. 

“You will have to…” 

“Look, I teach at St. John's University and unless you want to be the reason why about two hundred students don’t have a lesson they pay several thousand pounds every year for, you will tell me how Bill is punished and then let her go.”

Oh Bill wished she had a camera.

“She will be suspended for two weeks, because of violence she used against another student.”

“Will the other student also be punished?” River asked Nicolas' mother, who had said nothing until now gasped. 

“How dare you, this stupid girl punched my son for…”

“Being a racist and an asshole. Excuse me if I believe my granddaughter after experiencing how my daughter was treated. Now please I wasn’t talking to you.”

Bill was biting her lip by now and even Otavian looked a bit relieved.

“He will get the same punishment, this wasn’t the first time he made such remarks.”

“Good.” River said before anyone else could. “Now where are the forms so I can take Bill with me?"

***

Two minutes later they sat in Rivers' car.

“I’m sorry.” Bill muttered.

“For punching him or protecting yourself and your friend?” River asked and glanced over to Bill. 

“I…” Bill muttered not sure what to say.

“Billy.” River said softly and took a hand of the steering wheel to grab Bills. “Do you know why I asked for the reason instead of lecturing you?” Bill shook her head and River smiled. She was looking at the street, but her face was bright with the smile.

“Because twenty years ago John punched everyone, who said something like this to Mels. You can’t imagine how many possible lawsuits we had. The only reason why nothing ever came from them was the fact that all of the situations were the result of blatant racism.”

The hand holding Bills tightened a bit. 

“So me scolding you for doing the same would be rather hypocritical, wouldn’t it?” Bill smiled and squeezed back.

“Yeah” she mumbled.

“Besides, I punched just as many people and I broke more than just noses.” 

Even though the implication was loud and a bit scary Bill burst into laughter. 

***

“So this is Bristol university?” Bill asked. She had seen the building from the outside a few times, but she never really paid it much attention. 

“Yup.” River said. “Common this way. I have to get my TA’s out of there duty and dismiss the class then we can look for John.”

Bill frowned. “Don’t you have a class?” 

River turned to her with a grin. “Maybe I didn’t tell the whole truth.” She said with a wink and lifted an arm. Bill shook her head, but slipped under River’s arm so she could hug her.

They walked past several buildings until they reached a smaller brick building. The single hallway was framed by two staircases on either side and one big door at the end of the hallway.

“The archeology faculty isn’t the biggest one so we got the smaller building. It’s not bad, but most of the time we have to use other lecture halls too.”

River explained while steering them to the main door. 

“Ok everybody.” River called out into the lecture hall once she opened the double doors. Bill notices half of them flinch.

“I want a five hundred word essay over the topic of this lecture next week, do you understand me?” There was a lot of groaning, but most people agreed.

“Good, then you can go, Bill common!” 

Bill slipped past the students leaving and tried her best to ignore the curious looks she got.

“Anita, did everything go well?” River asked a girl that looked a bit older than Bill.

“Yup Professor Song. Everything alright.”

“Thank you for looking after them for me. There was an emergency with Bill.” Anitas warm brown eyes landed on Bill and she waved shyly.

Anita blinked at her with confusion. “Um…” River laughed and collected her stuff from behind the teacher's desk.

“Anita met Bill, my granddaughter. She just got suspended for two weeks because she punched a racist. So you will see her around.” 

Anita blinked for a moment then she started to grin. “Damn girl. I think I like you. Only two… WAIT WHAT?” Anita whirled around her eyes big.

“Granddaughter?” 

River grinned at her TA. “Bill Potts. You probably know her better as Wilhelmina Potts, you know Mel's daughter.” 

There was a beat of silence and then Anita turned to Bill, her eyes huge and she was pleased enough to make Bill stepp closer to her. “But…”

“The system is fucked up, Darling. Instead of informing us when they found Bill they left her with an old lady.” River said without even blinking. 

Anita took a deep breath and shook her head. Bill was almost sure that she was mumbling something along the lines of  _ Not the most shocking thing she ever said.  _ Out loud she said.

“What are you doing about it?” 

River shouldered her bag with a grin. “I set Johns brother on it.” Anita winces and Bill really wanted to know what that meant, but at the same time she was too afraid to ask. 

Anita whined. “Yikes. So am I allowed to say anything or…” River shook her head and glanced at Bill. Bill felt her gut warm up with butterflies and nodded.

“Not now, we are still working things out with Bill. You know getting to know her, after all we only know about each other for about two months. We still need time, besides neither of our families know anything so…” 

Anita nodded slowly. “Alright I never saw you Bill.” She said with a grin, but River shook her head. “Won’t work. Bill got suspended for puniching a racist and I have every intention of having her with me and John the whole time.” 

Anita turned to Bill with a glimmer in her eyes and Bill shrugged. “He had it coming.” She muttered and Anita threw an arm around her. 

“You really are River’s grandchild.” Bild didn’t even try to get the meaning of this.

“So what’s the story, then?” 

River shrugged. “I was thinking of passing her along as one of John's nieces or great cousins, or a foster child.” River glanced at Bill. “We still have to talk about it and convince Bill's foster mum of letting Bill stay with us for the two weeks.”

Bill actually stopped. 

_ Stay with us for the two weeks. _ Rivers' words rang in her ears. “Wait.” She said and blinked up at River. “Do you mean I can stay at your place?” 

So far Bill only had stayed a few weekends Nothing more than one night. River winked at her and nodded. 

“If I can get my way, then yes.” Bill threw herself at River, hugging her tightly. While she wasn’t ready to call John and River her grandparents out loud, she had no problems with hugging them.

“That would be amazing.” She whispered and enjoyed the hug River was giving her.

“Ok…” Anita chuckled. “I keep quiet and wait for the verdict, alright?” 

They waved each other goodbye and River showed Bill up to her office, where she showed Bill a place to leave her things. 

“So what do you want to be?” River asked. “A foster child or John's family?” Bill frowned. “Wouldn’t that be a bit…obvious?” She asked hesitantly and River snorted.

“Darling he has three uncles and…” River stopped and seemed to count something in her head. “Five cousins and four brothers.…We really need to show you the family tree! And that’s just talking about the direct blood family. We are not even talking about children of his cousins or brothers or the bunch of unofficial adopted people in this family. Believe me nobody will even question this.”

Bill just blinked at River. “Is your family…” She asked hesitantly and River had the gall to laugh. “Nope, I have a little brother, but he was adopted when I was twelve. So no big family from my side of the family. Although, my mum's family is Scottish and my dad’s family is something…different, please don’t ask me.”

Bill snorted. “Why am I even surprised?” She asked dryly and River grinned at her. 

“You aren’t.” She started and turned to Bill. “So a cousin?” River asked with a grin and Bill just gave in. “Cousin it is!” She grumbled.

“Perfect.” River said and rubbed her hand’s with glee. “Now let’s see.” Bill had the horrible feeling she just started something she would really regret.

***

“So you’re telling me you and John start fights for fun?” Bill asked incredulously. River grinned at her. 

“Look, most people for some reason can’t understand that we are just bickering, let alone married. So we have some fun. Half of our fights are staged, the other half is because one of us hurt the others ego.” 

Bill heard the underlying:  _ Because John is an idiot.  _ But she wouldn’t say anything about that.

“So yeah we do stage half of our fights. It’s some kind of sport. Half of the staff bets on when the next one will be and what topic we choose.“

Bill just blinked at her grandma. “They told us Uni would be this really strict and serious place.” Bill muttered and this time River laughed out loud.

“Hell no. Most of us are here for fun and because we love this place. The only one who is serious and strict is Dean Rassilon and he’s an ass. Everyone thinks that.” 

“Who is Rassilon?” Bill asked and a student passing them turned around, continuing walking backwards. 

“The man with the biggest stick up his ass you will ever meet!” The guy said and turned back around. Bill gaped after him.

River nodded. “Everyone will say something along these lines.” She said with a grin and took Bill's hand. 

“Now common. I will get a month of free lunch if this works out. In other words you get two weeks of free meals.” 

Bill didn’t even hesitate when she took River’s hand. “What exactly do I have to do?” She asked softly.

“Just look like you’re sorry and let me talk, maybe wave at him or call him John.” Bill nodded. 

“I should be able to do this.” 

River just laughed. “No need to be sarcastic!” Bill sighed.

***

“JOHN SMITH!” River thundered as she threw the door open. Bill was right behind her and watched the whole lecture hall jump. To her surprise John didn’t even blink.

“Professor Song.” He said and continued to write on his blackboard.

“WHY exactly does a kid show up in my lecture hall asking if this is the physics building?” River growled and this time John reacted. His head snapped around and Bill winced a bit. That looked painful.

“What are you…” He met Bill's eyes and she waved nervously and tried to look apologetic. “Hi John.” She greeted and watched his eyes go big.

“Bill?!” He was absolutely confused and River snorted. “So she  **is** one of your’s!” She growled and stalked onto the little stage. Bill remained in the doorway. 

“What is she? A cousin? A niece? Another of those unofficial adopted family members?” 

John blinked twice then he sighed, how about we talked this outside. Doctor Song?” 

There was a bit of snide in his voice and half of the lecture hall winced.

“It’s  _ Professor  _ Song to you.” River spat and turned around.

Bill saw the twinkle dance in River’s eyes, but combined with the balled fist and the murderous face, it looked really scary, that was why, when River pointed at her and then out the door, while stalking towards her, Bill turned tail with a squeak.

A moment later the doors to the lecture hall closed.

“You’re brilliant, dear.” John muttered and Bill stared at her grandparents kissing with morbid fascination. She glanced down both sides of the hallway after a moment. 

“Uhm…” She muttered after about half a minute of kisses. 

“Can you not?” She asked. “It’s worse enough to hear you flirt.” John actually jumped a bit and River chuckled.

Bill regretted speaking up when John's eyes focused on her. There was suspicion and concern in his eyes.

“Why exactly are you here, Bill?” He asked and Bill sighed. 

“I got suspended for two weeks and River picked me up.” 

John only raised an eyebrow. “Two weeks? What did you do?” 

“Took an example from you.” River said with a grin. “She broke the nose of a boy that made racist remarks towards her and Shireen.” 

John's concern turned into a proud smile. “That’s my girl.” He said and finaly let go of River to hug Bill. 

“Does this mean you stay with us?”

The utter synchrony those two had was making Bill dizzy. How could it be that they just said the same thing all the time. Telling her how much they loved and cared for her. That they wanted Bill in their life. That they were proud of her standing up for her and her friends. Hell both of them praised her for breaking a boy's nose and now they wanted her to stay over.

“I hope so.” River said and kissed Bill's cheek.

“No, we were thinking of making Bill one of your cousins? So there wouldn’t be too many questions?” John nodded slowly. “Why is she here?” He asked and River glanced at Bill.

“Oh, I think we can keep that real. Can you imagine the headache it will give Rassilon?” 

John actually barked out laughing. 

“Perfect. Now, dear, how about you retire to the teachers launch? Bill and I join you after my lesson is over?” 

John took Bill's hand and kissed River one last time. River in turn kissed Bill's cheek. “I’ll get your stuff from my office and bring it to the launch, alright? So we can just go after today.” 

Bill nodded weakly and let herself be pulled back into the lecture hall by John.

“Everyone, this is Bill, she’s family. She will be with us for the next two weeks, so please don’t ask her any questions. Alright? Ok so where were we?” 

A young boy waved Bill over to him.

“Hi” he muttered. I’m Lucius.” Bill waved him hello. 

“I’m Bill.” 

The boy smiled at her. Bill noticed his red shirt with a roman helmet on the front. 

“SO…” Lucius whispered. “How are you related to the Doctor?” Bill rolled her eyes.

“Cousin.” She whispered and Lucius' face screwed up. 

“I’m not going down that road!” He grumbled and grinned up at her.

“If you have any problems just ask me alright?” He waggled his eyebrows and Bill frowned and then shook her head.

“Ok just so we are clear! First of all I’m sixteen.” Lucius blinked at her and opened his mouth. Bill sighed.

“I know that I look older, I'm not! Secondly I’m a lesbian!” That made him close his mouth again.

Instead he turned around.

“Hey Vitus?” He asked and a boy with much darker skin than Bill’s lean forwards. He was wearing the same shirt, as Lucius. His eyes looked kind of dead and Bill had an idea where this was going.

“Didn’t you say you need a new best friend?” Lucius asked and Bill groaned. She let her head fall onto the little table in front of her and Lucius chuckles.

“You know,” Bill said after a moment, looking back up. She met Vitus eyes for a moment and then looked back to Lucius.

“I’m here because I got suspended for two weeks for breaking a boy’s nose. And John has to look after me?” 

Lucius actually paled.

“And that the Doctor won’t even blink if she does the same to you?” Vitus asked softly.

Lucius didn’t say a word for the rest of the class. Although he glared at the girl sitting behind him, when she started giggling.

***

“Ok, so most of the time the teachers launch is free of people.” John said with a sigh. “Most of the time.” He grumbled. 

“We are going to keep the fact, who you are secret for now.” 

Bill frowned. “Why?” She asked softly and John turned to her.

“Because if one of those idiots realized who you are they will talk about it and then it’s only a question of time until it’s in the local news.” John's voice was gravely and Bill stopped cold in her tracks.

“No.” She whispered and for a moment all she can think of are flames and a cruel smile.

Hands softly cub her face and Bill jumps.

Her nails dig into John's hands and she is breathing so hard she barely gets any air. Bill feels the tears sting in her eyes and tries her best to calm down. John maneuvers them into an alcove and hides her with his body.

“Hey Billy,” He muttered and Bill already felt how her body relaxed a bit. They use Billy for moments like this. When she’s afraid or nervous and she already sees the conditioning setting in. For once she doesn’t mind. 

John pulls her hand up and presses a soft kiss to her knuckles, before he presses her hand against his face. The slight stubble of his beard stings enough to make her focus.

“I can’t be in the news.” She whispered and she doesn’t need to explain what she’s talking about. John’s eyes darken and he nods. 

“I know.” He whispered. “We got the file and read through it. We know what happened and we will do everything we can to keep you safe. I promise you Billy.” 

She nods once and John pulls her into a hug. 

“Ok darling. Let’s go introduce my favourite niece to my coworkers.” He doesn’t let go of her, just keeps her in a tight one sided hug. The contact is warm and grounds Bill to the now. It’s all she needs and she’s so grateful for it.

“Besides” John mumbles. “We haven’t told any of our family about you right now and I’m too afraid of what Amy or my mother will do if they find out about this through a news rag.” 

Bill doesn’t dare to answer, but she really wants to see the family tree by now.

***

The teachers launch is not empty. There are a bunch of people in the room. A short, bald man. A really tall and regal looking woman with lime green hair and a short woman with a bright smile. The three of them stand around River talking animatedly with her. Even though Bill gets the impression that the man doesn’t like River much.

A bit further from them is a tall graying man next to another balding man. Both of them were wearing some form of suits that look similar enough to look like some kind of uniform which looks a bit like armor. The bright yellow shall most certainly look ridiculous. After a few steps deeper into the room Bill notices a woman with wild hair who’s wearing an ornamented shall over her head. It doesn’t look like something religious. More like a fashion choice.

Bill immediately doesn’t like them.

“Oh dear lord! The president of the pompous gits is here with his first Officer and grand priest.” John muttered darkly. Bill doesn’t have a clue what he’s talking about, but she thinks that the graying man is Rassilon. He really looks like he has an enormous stick up his ass. She doesn’t want to meet him.

River see’s them coming and while she doesn’t really react to them entering the room. Bills see’s her body language change ever so slightly. 

River tenses and there is this small wrinkle below her left eyes that is only there when she’s really worried.

Bill wonders how much of her panic attack is visible.

“Mr Smith.” A court voice says and immediately all attention is on them. John cursed under his breath.

“Rassilon.” John says just as courtly, but there is venom in his voice.

“Who is this young lady?” Rassilon asks and Bill want’s to hide behind John. The eyes of Rassilon are dead and cold. There is a kind of gleam in them, that reminds Bill of the eyes of the man that set his own house on fire.

She tenses immediately and goes even stiffer, when she meets the eyes of the other man and the woman.

“My niece.” John said curtly. “She will be with us for the next two weeks. None of your business, Rassilon and now please leave us alone.” 

John tries to turn Bill away from them, but Rassilon steps in their way. Bill sees over his shoulder how River and the other two women tense. 

Bill just focuses on Rassilon. He’s far too close for her liking and the way he eyes her makes her want to curl up and hide in John's jacket pocket.

Flashes of the fire rise in her mind. A loud laugh and the singsong voice of a mad man rings in her ears. 

She sees the flash of a bottle flying through the air and a pale hand reaching for her.

Bill reacts before she can even think.

A year ago, after she told her friends about the fire and Mr. Saxon, Shireen had refused to let Bill unprotected. So she had dragged her into the gym she trained in and had told her trainer why Bill was here. Shireen had trained with Bill until she could certain motions without thinking. And to this day Bill visited the gym one a week to train with Shireen.

So really her mind just kicked back and let the training Shireen hammered into her kick in.

There is a flurry of motion, some weight on her back for just a moment and then a thud. Bill comes back when she stumbled into John, who wrapped her into his arms tightly. His body is warm and comforting against her back and after a moment she can blink her eyes back to focus.

Rassilon is on the ground groaning and probably not really aware of anything. The other man is next to him looking concerned. The woman just stares at Bill with wide eyes.

“If you touch me again.” Bill says and hates how high and shaky her voice is. “I’ll break your nose.” Because Shireen also taught her that one.

John pulls her a bit further away from the three people and then there is River, taking her hands and pulling Bill's face towards her own. 

“Breathe Billy.” She whispers, barely even loud enough for Bill to hear. 

“This will have consequences Smith.” One of them stay’s and it has to be one of the men, but Bill can’t decide who is talking and River doesn’t let her turn her head. 

“Just look at me. Don’t turn around.” She whispers again and all Bill can do is nod. Dammit she is still scared. The pictures of the flames and Saxon burn in her mind. For a moment Bill thinks she can smell smoke. And then a door shuts.

“Brillant!” Another voice says. It sounds like a man. “Really this one is one after my liking, why didn’t you introduce her earlier Doctor?” 

Bill wants him to shut up. Maybe River sees the pain in Bill's eyes or the desire for silence, because River mutters something and then another voice speaks up. 

“Strax, don’t you have a class in five minutes? I think I heard one of your favourite students, telling the younger students about the experiment you will make today. You don’t want to disappoint them.”

There are more voices and then the door closes.

Bill feels John’s arms tighten around her, focusing her just enough to not hurt, but help. River’s fingers dance over her face. Caressing her cheek and wiping away tears Bill doesn’t even realize she was crying.

“Everything is alright, Bill. He can’t do anything. He touched you without your consent and you just reacted. We have people, who will back you up. I promise you nothing will happen.”

It’s John's voice that cuts through River’s mumbling.

“You’re save now Billy.” She feels her body relax and her knees give in. John holds her up without even shifting his weight.

“You did good and now you can let go. It’s fine Bill he’s gone.” 

She still doesn’t remember the next five minutes, but she comes back to herself with a cup of tea in her hands and sitting in a chair. River is right next to her and John leans against the table. The brunette sits on a chair opposite of Bill and the woman with the green hair is leaning against the chair.

“Hey there.” Bill jerks a bit, but meets the gentle eyes of the green haired lady.

“You’re back.” Bill tries a smile, but she knows it doesn’t really reach her eyes or anything in her face. But the lady just grins and shakes her head. She steps closer to Bill and then crouches in front of her.

“I’m Vastra.” She says and Bill needs a moment to sort the name.

“You teach sword fighting.” 

Vastra grins. “That I do.”

Bill glances at the brunette who is smiling brightly. 

“I’m Jenny, Vastra’s wife.” Bill waves weakly and both of them smile. Vastra reaches out, slowly and always looking at Bill, asking for permission. 

Maybe it’s because they are still in the room or because neither River or John even blink, but Bill feels safe. Maybe it’s the fact that they are sword fighting lesbians, but Bill really doesn’t want to think about it. Vastras fingers are gentle and soft. The small calluses and bumps that Bill imagines come from years of sword fighting, aren’t as noticeable as Bill imagined, but they are there.

“How are you Mina?” 

It takes a moment for Bill to realize what Vastra had said. Neither John or River need time. They tense in perfect synchronization and Vastra glances at them with a smirk.

“Do you really think I wouldn’t recognize Mel's daughter?” 

Bill just stares at the woman. Opens her mouth and then closes it again.

Vastra laughs then. 

“Really River, you should know better, besides what do you think, why did I send Strax out of the room? If he realized who Bill is, the whole university would know by the end of the lesson.”

John grumbles something about potatoes and blabbermouths, but Bill doesn’t even want to know. 

“Thank you Vastra.” River finally say’s and it sounds absolutely defeated. 

“Your family don’t know?” It’s the second time Jenny speaks up and Bill glances zu her.

“No.” River and John answer in unison again and Bill snorts out a laugh. Vastra on the other hand just rolls her eyes.

“Really you would think both of you are adults. And here you are acting like teenagers about to introduce each other to your parents.”

John shuffled closer to Bill.

“First of all, Vastra you met my mother.” He says and Bill see’s how Jenny turns pink and Vastra actually stops.

“Or mine.” River mumbles. “Then again, my father is worse.” 

Vastra actually pales a bit and Bill turns to River with big eyes. 

“What?” 

River chuckles, but she indeed looked like a teenager.

“He has the disappointed dad face down to perfection and most of the time he doesn’t even need to be in the room.”

Bill refuses to think about this, but she sees Vastras face and right now she’s more scared of Rory Williams than she’s of Amy Pond. __

“So nobody knows?” Jenny asks. “Not even Missy?” Nobody answers, but there is something in the silence of the room, that Bill doesn’t understand, but she gets the idea that it’s a no.

“Besides.” John say’s evading the question and puts a hand on Bill’s shoulder. “We only know about Bill for the last two months, Vastra. River tumbled upon her in a cafe.”

“She didn’t even knew who we are.” River said quietly. “We want her to be safe with us, before we introduce her to the madness that’s our family.”

Vastra snorts, but she brushes her hand once more over Bill's cheek and then stands up.

“So you want to keep this quiet until when, exactly?” 

Bill can feel the look River and John share over her head.

“Christmas.” John say’s and Bill twists in her chair to tool at him.

“Why Christmas?” She asks and watches her grandparents sharing another look. This time it’s River who moves to crouch before her.

“Because if everything works out, then by Christmas you will be with us for six months.” She explains, but it doesn’t really make sense for Bill.

“What’s so special about six months?” She asks and hears John chuckle. River throws him a glare, but sighs.

“After six months of fostering we can adopt you.” River mumbles and takes Bill’s hands. “We’ve been talking to Moira about it and the authorities are trying their… best to please us right now, so maybe it will be before Christmas, but…"

Bill lurched forwards into River’s arms, before she could even finish. She’s fast enough to knock them both to the ground and all Bill can do is whisper “YES” over and over again.

She wants to shout it, but she’s afraid that when she does that she will jinx it and ruin the possibility of happiness.

***

They call Moira on the drive home and to Bill’s surprise her foster mum only grumbles about assholes and racists. She agrees to let Bill move in with River and John over the two weeks, only tells them to get some stuff from Bill's room and all she will need to do is work through the homework, she will most definitely get.

Bill grumbles about the last part, but she also knows that Ms. Lem will send her everything she’ll need to learn during the next two weeks, by monday at least.

“How about we redecorate your room?” River asks turning in the passenger seat to look back at Bill. “I mean she found a bed, but I’m not happy with that one.

Bill makes a face on the  _ bed _ . Is from the guest room and also the worst thing she ever slept in. River laughs when she sees her face.

“I see, so a bed. I’m pretty sure we still have some old drawers and desks in the basement.” There is a gleam in River’s eyes and John sighs deeply. 

“How about we look through the stuff we have in the house tonight and then go through some antique and secondhand shops tomorrow?” River asked and Bill leans a bit closer.

“I do have a degree in restoration, we could find something you like and restore it together?” River almost vibrates in her seat and John leans over, without turning his eyes from the street and pulls River back around. 

“Later dear, Let’s get Bill's stuff first, then we eat and then we raid the basement.” River pouts and starts bickering with John.

Bill on the back seat of the car, just smiles. It seems her two weeks suspension turned out to be the best thing that happened to her so far!


	2. Meeting…friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week at St. Lukes University is…interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it!  
> I finished the chapter! once again, don't ask me when I'll write more! I don't know. I'm continually writing, but well FINALS WEEK. Someone shot me please!  
> See you around  
> Love Raven

“O. MY. GOD!” 

John groaned while River cackled, but Bill hardly even noticed. Her eyes were locked onto the large closets standing in a corner of what River called  _ The Zero Room _ . John had called it a menace, that only an archeologist could like. Which promptly was followed by a reminder from River that he was one too.

The closet was at least two meters tall and huge enough that Bill couldn’t even imagine how it got down in the cellar. But what really got her eyes were the bright colors. It looked a bit like the starry night from Van Gogh, but instead of a night sky it started with bright green and golden grass and bright red poppy’s then turned into clear bright blue sky and on the top of the closet there was dark blue and stars. Like the original starry night painted onto the closet. 

“My mother made it, when she was a little girl. She is obsessed with Van Gogh.” River said softly and brushed gently over the wood.

“Their cat is called Vincent.” John muttered and River shot him a playful look.

“Anyway,” John said and he pulled the ‘A’ way too long. “You can’t choose that one! There is no way we get it up to your room!” 

River snorted. “We got it down here didn’t we?” She asked sweetly and John glared at her.

“That was thirty years ago, River. I was barely even thirty and you were twenty one.” Somehow Bill had the feeling she didn’t want to be in the room for much longer.

“So?” River asked sweetly and John groaned. 

“Nope Bill can’t have the closet or the content!”

That got Bill's attention and with a swift movement she opened the closet. There were dresses over dresses pressed tightly together. Bill tried to get one out, but it wouldn’t move. What really got Bill's attention was the insides of the Closet.

They were painted too, still a Van Gogh, but this time the sun flowers.

“John painted them.” River said softly and traced one of the sunflowers. Bill noticed that there in the petals of the sunflowers was River’s name. “Did it when my mum decided I would get the closet. Do you remember it, John?” 

John stepped closer to them and wrapped his arms around River. “That was shortly after we got together, right? My mother gave us the keys to the house and said she and dad would move up to Leadworth. So Amy gave me the closet and said I should make it a surprise for you.”

Bill really wanted to meet her family. But at the same time. There was a tight knot inside her stomach at the mere thought of meeting what probably was over twenty people. She wasn’t ready for that and she was grateful for the fact that River and John wanted her to get used to them first before they introduced her to their family.

“So…” She muttered and glanced at River. John’s face was half hidden behind River’s hair. “Can I get the closet?” John groaned and muttered something about distractions and minx. And Bill really didn’t want to know. River on the other hand started laughing again.

***

They spent the whole rest of Friday in the Zero room looking for things Bill liked. They found a small bookshelf for the merited of books Bill was holding and a commode, but no desk, which made Bill want to scream. She had hoped that the bed would be the only item they needed to buy, but it seemed there would be a desk too. There were some desks, but none of them were big enough to hold Bill's laptop, books, and leave a place to write on.

Once they had everything they could get out of the zero room, River sent John to retrieve some tools from her study. Bill on the other hand was told to stay. This was how Bill watched River somehow get the dresses and other kinds of clothing out of the closet. 

“How the hell did you get them out?” Bill asked, watching the carefully sorted pile of clothes growing steadily. 

“I put them in there in the first place,” River muttered and continued to pull clothing bags out. “Besides, Bill, darling, you know our family's motto.” 

“Idiots in love?” Bill asked flatly and River shot her a flat look over her shoulder.

“Bigger on the inside.” River answered and Bill grinned at her grandmother until the other woman turned back to her task. 

When John returned she had much more stuff in his arms than River had ordered him to bring. For a moment it looked like River was going to chastise him, but after a moment of sorting through the stuff River closed her mouth with a snap and glared up at John. He grinned back down at her with a smug look and an eyebrow raised challengingly. 

“Yes, dear?” He asked sweetly and River’s eyes narrowed enough, that Bill made two steps back and tried to look like she was sorting through the clothing bags.

“Bastard.” River muttered and Bill thought it was a rather tame reply. 

“Well,” John said and Bill watched with huge eyes how his smile grew. “I do have an archaeology degree don’t I?” He sounded smug enough, that Bill was waiting for River to slap him.

Instead she bowed down and pulled one of the three drawers out of its place. “Then you won’t have any problems recovering these artifacts to their new place won’t you?” The pure sugar in River’s voice and the way John’s face fell, was enough for Bill to snort and break down in giggles. 

John glared at them both and then took the drawer from River. He left the room muttering and cursing.

“Idiots in love!” Bill giggled once she got enough air and River just glared at her too.

“Stop laughing and help me, or I make you and John carry the whole thing up the stairs on your own.” 

That promptly shut Bill up.

***

“So…” Bill asked from her place on the sofa where she was draped over a half sleeping John. River had chased them up and down the stairs, carrying all parts of the closet that she could disassemble, before she helped them carry the main frame of the closet up the stairs.

Well that wasn’t true. She had made them carry the parts outside first, so they could clean them off most of the dirt they had gotten over the years in the zero room. Then she had helped them carry it up the stairs. The same thing had happened for the bookshelf and the commode. 

After that she had loaded Johns and Bill's arms with the clothing bags and had them carry it up the stairs into the living room. So she could sort through them and decide which one would stay in the house with them and which ones to donate to the theater department of the uni.

So it really wasn’t a surprise that Bill and John were almost dead on their feet.

“O don’t play tired, that’s nothing.” River chimed from the kitchen where she was cooking something Bill didn’t even understand.

“I’m fifty eight, River.” John muttered. For a moment River appeared in the doorway and grinned at them. “I didn’t notice any of this last night.” 

Bill screamed into John's shoulder and he had the audacity to start laughing. 

“I hate you both!” She muttered and closed her eyes. John's hand rubbed her neck and sighed. “Are we still going to go look for a desk and bed tomorrow?”

John stiffened underneath her and Bill knew that he would rather die than to go shopping tomorrow.

“Yes, but only you and me, Bill.” River shouted from the kitchen and John let out a deep sigh. Bill snicker, which earned her a light jap to her ribs, which made her squeal and jump. John groaned when Bill head slammed against his chest and Bill just stayed where she was.

“I’ll correct your essays?” John muttered and River’s full belly laughter made Bill smile.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep was River making comments about no good archaeologists.

***

“Be careful when you walk through the campus.” John said as they got out of the car. River had left an hour before them, although Bill had no idea how. 

“What do you mean?” Bill asked and leaned against the side of the car to wait until John got his stuff out of the boot of the car.

“Do you think I’ll just keep you with me the whole time?” John asked as he came back up. “The moment all of your class work for the week is done, I’m letting you roam the campus. Besides, River want’s you in her classes too.” 

Bill just blinked at John. “Wait, I can just…” she waved a hand at the building in front of her. “Enter them all?” 

John closed the boot and just looked at her. Bill had the feeling his eyebrows were calling her a bit slow. “Yes, you are allowed in everything. Except the citadel.” 

“The what?” Bill asked and ran after John to catch up. 

“The citadel. The third floor of the main building's west wing. It’s Rassilon's place. That’s why it’s called the Citadel. Nobody beside him and his cronies go there.”

Bill grimaced and shook herself. “Thanks for the warning.” She muttered and adjusted her bag. John looked at her and he looked concerned and a bit sorry. Like he regretted bringing it up, but Bill just grinned at him and pushed the ugly feeling down, that tried to get hold of her.

“I’m fine, really, and if they get too close to me I just flip them again and run and find River!” 

John chuckled and pulled her against his side. 

“If you can’t find River and you’re in the main building try and get to Donna.” 

“Who’s Donna?” Bill asked and John made a face. 

“Scary red head lady, believe me you will know.” That totally didn’t explain anything, but then Bill remembered Rassilon and how he was described with a massive stick up his ass. And how she instantly had known who he was, when she had seen him.

“You know what?” John muttered and held the door open for her and another student. 

“If you need help, just say something is wrong with Wilf.” Bill just blinked up at John and he sighed. 

“Right, you have no idea.” He rubbed a hand over his face and adjusted his bag. “Wilf is Donna's grandfather and the most liked person at the uni. Honestly, he also has more experience in academia than Rassilon and if we could everyone would vote him to be the dean, but…well.” John shrugged again and greeted a few people with a nod. Bill noticed that they wore the same t-shirts as Vitus and Lucius.

“What about these t-shirts?” John turned his head to Bill and frowned. “What t-…oh, the ninth legion. They are a student club, don’t ask me what they do.” John shook his head and Bill noticed that his eyebrows did a thing again. They dipped in that strange way that River had explained was a sign that John thought about his family.

“Johnathan, probably can tell you.” He muttered and Bill looked up. 

“You’re oldest younger brother?” She asked and John nodded. 

“He was part of the group, that’s how he got the nickname ‘Nine’.” 

Bill chose to change the topic. “So when I’m in the main building and get into trouble with…the president.” John snorted and shot Bill with an amused glance. “Then I either run to find Donna or scream that Wilf needs help.” 

John nodded. “I mean you could just scream at Rassilon and scream for help, but there are students who like the man.” Bill just stared up at John and he shrugged. “Don’t ask me.”

“Ok and if I’m not in the main building?” 

That’s how Bill got a list of people she could trust and that worked at the uni.

Vastra in the gym. Jenny too, but most of the time Jenny was in the Literature building, that was an added smaller building right next to the main building.

There was Jack Harkness- “He will flirt with everyone”- in the engineering faculty. “He’s brilliant, but …well we like to call him immortal.” John had refused to answer that question, but Bill really wanted to know more now.

Jade in biology and Abigail Pettigrew in the music department.

“Only go to Lady Cassandra if it’s REALLY necessary.” John made a face. “She’s a good person, but David and Johnathan said a few things to her and her talent as an actress that made her hate all of us on principle.” 

Bill didn’t want to know.

“Ok, did you get that?” John asked and Bill nodded. They stood before John's lecture hall and the people walking past them and into the hall greeted John with variations of “Hello Doctor”.

“Ok, do you want to come in or should I settle you in the back room?” 

“And miss the show?” 

John glared down at her, but his eyes sparkled and his eyebrows were curved in a way that Bill already associated with approval.

“Don’t forget to do your homework.” Bill only grinned and followed him into the lecture hall.

“Good morning everyone!” A chorus of people answered him and half of them were eyeing Bill with tiered interest.

One of them was Ashildr, although she was wide awake.

“This is Bill,” John said and pointed at her. Bill waved and smiled. “She’s one of my cousins.” Half the hall made a face.

“And she will be with us for the next two weeks, because she got suspended for breaking a racists nose.” 

A few people snorted, but Bill only glared at John. “Is that necessary?” She muttered and he nodded. “Or do you want to explain it to everyone individually?” 

A ripple of laughter ran up the ranks of the hall and Bill glared a bit harder. 

“Common, Bill!” Ashildr called and waved Bill up to her. “Sit with me!” 

John looked like he wanted to protest, but in the end gave in.

“Let’s start the lesson.”

***

“Bill!” 

She turned around and was faced with Anita walking up to her. Bill smiled and waited. “So what do you think of St. Lukes?” 

Bill shrugged. “It’s not like I have seen a lot.” 

Anita bumped her shoulder. “Common, it can’t be that bad.” 

Bill sighed. “We have a deal, River, John and I. I’m free to roam the uni the moment I finish the workload I have for the two weeks. Until then I’m under their supervision.” 

Anita made a face. “How much did you get?” Bill shrugged.

“I spent yesterday making all of my math, physics and chemistry homework in John's class and finished my English assignment, but we started that last month so…” 

Anita nodded again and navigated them down a hall. 

“Let me guess today is River day?” Bill nodded. “I thought it would be nice since I only have history and biology left.” 

Anita nodded and grinned. So with some luck you’re free tomorrow?” Bill grinned back. “And the eight days of freedom! And since John and River are both Professors they can’t even send someone after me.”

Just then they entered the small lecture hall that River dominated and Bill followed Anita down the rows.

“River should be here in about five minutes, how about you sit down and hold us some seats? I usually get the tech working, is that alright?” 

Bill just slit into the second row and demonstratively put her bag on one seat and her jacket over the other. Anita grinned at her and put her own bag on the seat next to Bill's jacket. 

“There should be two guys coming down here. They’re Dave and Dave.”

Bill blinked up at Anita, which earned her a chuckle. “They know who you are. River told them, so don’t worry. One of them will introduce himself as Other Dave, the other one as Proper Dave.” Bill had the feeling the last one was an insult that kind of grew on the person in question. “Just let them in ok?”

She just gave in and pulled the biology assignment out of her bag. It wasn’t like she would be surprised right?

She made it half through the first task, when someone cleared their throat next to her. Bill looked up to see two guys standing awkwardly in the aisle. “Bill?” One of them asked. He was pale and with dark hair and something about him made Bill think he really should be in a business class.

“I’m proper Dave.” He said with a grin and Bill realized why he had gotten the nickname. “Other Dave!” The other one said with a grin. He had the same dark skin and wide halo of dark curls as Bill.

“Nice to meet you” Bill answered and got up, her book and bag in hand.

The two scooted through the seats and handed Bill Anitas bag and her own jacket. 

“So, your Bill.” Other Dave said and she had the feeling he didn’t know exactly what not to say.

“We got the briefing, but aside from that…” Proper Dave said and Bill snorted. 

“Sounds like John and River.” She muttered and opened her book again.

***

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Bill’s head snapped up from where she had been writing her history assignment. She had given up on the biology one a shortly after the lesson had started, because really she hated bio and stared at River. Her grandma stood like three meters away from her and had her eyes fixed on Bill. 

“Uhm…” Poper Dave was shaking with laughter and Bill really wanted to kick him.

“I…” Bill saw the humor in River’s eyes and the way how she wasn’t really angry, but still, it threw her, how easily River and John could play the roles of two people hating each other.

“I brought her here.” Anita said cheerfully and River’s eyes snapped to her. 

Bill let out a sigh and slumped in her seat. River could be really scary. 

“Why?” And now there was something in her voice that for everyone who didn’t know better, sounded like genuine surprise. Bill mostly heated the joy River had playing this game.

“Found her wandering the campus and kidnapped her. So far the Doctor hasn’t noticed and if he doesn’t until the end of the day, I’ll keep her.”

Bill made a noise between a protest and a squeal and stared at Anita. To her surprise River snorted. 

“Well, if you put it like this.” The smile River gave her was genuine. “What was your name?” 

Bill glared at her grandmother and River smirked back. Damnit.

“Bill.” She answered and glared a bit harder. River’s smile twitched and Bill knew she was fighting laughter. 

“Well Bill unless your uncle…” 

“Cousin” Bill snapped and half of the lecture hall gaped. Bill started to understand the whole thing a bit better. It was fun.

“Until your  _ uncle, _ ” River said and put emphasis on the word. “Comes and gets you, you’re now part of the archaeology department.”

In a moment of pure recklessness and blatant teenage rage Bill opened her mouth.

“Can you at least help me with that stupid history assignment?” 

There was a beat of silence and then River started grinning.

“I think I’ll keep you.” 

Bill just glared back and she really wanted to say. “You already do!” But she just glared back at River.

“So what are you studying?”

***

“I hate you!” Bill muttered and River had the audacity to laugh, so did both Dave’s and Anita.

“You really don’t!” River hummed and didn’t even turn around to look at Bill. 

“I do!” Bill protested, but nobody even reacted to it. So she gave in with a sigh and growled at the four of them. River glanced up for a moment and winked at her. “Tell me,” River started as she sorted papers. “What do you still have to do?” Bill huffed and pulled out her biology book. “That one, but I’ll to it tonight. I don’t think I can do it here.”

River hummed again and Bill had the feeling that she was somewhere else right now.

“Who of you is on Donna duty?” River asked absentminded and the other three froze. Bill watched as they looked at each other and glared. For a moment there was a silent and very heated argument going on between them and then Anita almost screamed. 

“Not me.” Other Dave followed her and proper Dave cursed as he came in last. River only glanced up, clearly mocking them all.

“Please, Donna isn’t that bad!” 

Anita muttered something and proper Dave slowly made his way up to River.

“Maybe not to you, but have you seen her really angry?” He muttered and took a bundle of papers from River. 

“Yes, at my brother-in-law, David. Rose had the time of her life, but David I think he refused to look Donna in the eye for at least a month. Really darling, just be nice and Dona won’t rip your head off.”

Proper Dave still looked like he wanted to protest and Bill decided to intervene now. “What is Donna duty?” She asked and River frowned. 

“I know who Donna is, John explained yesterday, but Donna duty?” 

“It’s not exactly called that.” Anita muttered. “It’s a stupid rule Rassilon made a few years ago and that made Donna constantly angry.”

“That explained absolutely nothing.” Bill said drily and River rolled her eyes fondly.

“‘Donna duty’, as it’s called here or ‘Anger the redhead’ in the physics department, or ‘Curse the President’ in the music faculty, like Anita said it started with Rassilon. He got it in his head that after every lesson we need to hand in a note with what we did. Donna is the one who has to handle those notes, which made her just angrier over the years.”

River shrugged. “For the students who bring the notes to Donna it’s a bit like walking to their prosecution. Donna  _ will _ absolutely hate you, if you bring her the notes, even though everyone knows Rassilon is at fault.”

Bill just stared at River a moment longer. “God, he really is an ass.” She muttered and Anita chuckled. “The only nice thing we can do for Donna is stay behind, whenever we can and help her sort the notes.” River nodded and then stopped, she turned her eyes onto Bill.

Bill stared back. A feeling of dread was slowly forming in her stomach. “Did you meet Donna, Bill?” River asked slowly and there was something in her voice that made Bill hesitate.

“No?” She really hated that smile River got. 

“Perfect! Proper Dave give Bill the papers, she will bring them to Donna and introduce herself.” Bill stared at River and slowly started shaking her head. “No, NO! River, do you want me to get killed?” 

River had the nerve to roll her eyes. “You stay with Donna until lunch and help her sort the notes.” She explained dryly. “So you meet a few more people and get out from under my wing. Win for everyone, right?” Bill had the feeling that it most definitely wasn’t.

“But…” 

River sighed and came over to where Bill was sitting. 

“Do you trust me?” “Are you quoting Disney?” She asked back and both Daves started laughing hard. River shot them a dirty look and then turned back to Bill. “No, but I mean it. Do you trust me?” Bill sighed and nodded. 

“Ok, take the papers to Donna and help her, I pick you up for lunch.” 

Proper Dave handed Bill the papers much too willingly.

***

“I don’t care what you want. Unless you will bring me a note directly from the dean, I won’t do anything for you!” 

The angry voice made Bill stope in the door to the main building for a moment and a few older students gently pushed her to the side. They all grinned at Bill and some muttered under their breaths about first years and meeting Donna Noble.

Bill really didn’t want to get any closer.

“And if you’re the Queen herself, unless I get a note from the dean, I. DON’T. CARE!” 

Bill caught view of Donna Noble just in time to see her stare down a man almost two heads taller than her and then Bill witnessed the guy turn tail and run.

“Idiots.” She headed the red head mutter and Bill really didn’t want to get any closer. But she knew that River would get into trouble if she didn’t. So Bill took all the courage she owned and stepped closer.

“Miss Noble?” She asked gently and waited until the red head turned to her. “Professor Song sent me.”

Bill watched with fascinated horror, how the previously gentle face of the woman slipped and turned from resignation, to bone deep tiredness to pure anger.

“Well what are you waiting for?” She snapped and thrusted out a hand. “Give them to me.”

Bill just stood frozen a moment longer and stared at the woman. She really had a thing for beautiful, angry women hadn’t she. “I…” She stuttered and hugged the papers against her chest.

“I want to help you?” It sounded much more like a question, than the statement it was meant to be, but Bill was way too scared to think about it.

“What?” The anger seemed to drain out of the other woman fast and Bill hurried to stutter out an explanation. “Pro…Professor Song explained that you would, well… that you would appreciate some help and since I’m not really a student here I have time…” 

Donna Noble blinked at Bill a bit longer until a bright and friendly smile made her face brighten. Out of the corner of her eye Bill watched two students running into each other because they stared at Bill and Donna.

“Why don’t you say so?” The redhead said cheerfully. “Common around to my side and then I explain how you can help me!”

And suddenly Donna Noble was a whirlwind of movement and a bright smile. She did stop once Bill had walked around the desk. 

“What… what do you mean you’re not a student?” 

Bill rubbed her neck and smiled sheepishly. “I’m sixteen and got suspended for two weeks, for punching a racist. John is looking after me.” She explained and Ms. Nobles frown deepened. “Then why did River send you?” 

Bill chuckled. “One of her TA’s kidnaped me and John didn’t notice.” The other woman smiled. “So you’re a…cousin?” There was something about her tone of voice that made Bill a bit hesitate to nod, but she did so anyway.

“Well…” The other woman said. “I’m Donna, it’s nice to meet you…” “Bill.” Bill awkwardly stretched her hand out to take Donnas.

“Nice to meet you too.” She said and Donna smiled at her.

“Now Bill let’s start.” 

***

In the end Donna Noble turned out to be one of the best people Bill had ever met. She was funny in a way that reminded Bill of River and John combined. She absolutely didn't take any kind of idiocy and by god that woman could shut people up with a single glare. 

It was amazing and at the same time she was gentle and really nice to Bill. Turned out Donna used to be the best temp in Chiswick, where she had been born, but she left the city after a rather nasty disagreement with her mother. Her grandfather Wilfred followed her and since then neither of them had talked to her mother. Bill thought it was a bit mean, but then she didn’t know what exactly had happened between Donna and her mother ,so she refused to say or think anything. Instead they spent over three hours working through an obscene amount of paperwork. 

“This is madness!” Bill muttered and stared at the mountain of paperwork that towered on one side of the long desk. Donna snorted.

“Rassilon wanted more control, but never wanted to do the work.” Donna smiled over at Bill. “Let’s just say whatever he needs is the last thing I’ll process, after all I have enough work to do.” Bill decided right then and there she rather started a fight with River than with Donna.

“Ms. Noble I need you to process those papers immediately.”

It was a woman talking and her voice made Bill's skin itch. She had worked long enough in customer service to know when someone was going to be a pain in the ass.

Donna plastered a fake smile, a really bad one too, on her face and turned around. “Ohlia”

Bill stiffened a bit. Ohlia was one of Rassilon’s cronies. 

“I need this processed immediately.” The woman repeated and Bill turned around too. Donna had that kind of look that was very clear for any student to not rush her or they would regret it. 

“I’m sorry Ohlia, but you know the drill. It will take some time for me to process the paperwork I get daily and that I have to do them in the order I get them, you can put yours over there.” 

Donna said with a smile and pointed at another mountain of paperwork. 

Ohlia’s face twisted and she shook her head. “I need it now!” Donna only shrugged. 

“You know the rules, I can only prioritize something if Rassilon signed the order. I’m sorry.”

Donna was most certainly not sorry and Bill thought she loved her a bit for it. It was right in that moment, with Bill grinning at Donna that Ohlia noticed her. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked sharply and Bill’s smile slipped immediately and she pushed her chair a bit further away from the desk and therefore from Ohilas reach.

Donna's eyes had narrowed even further and she outright glared at the other woman. “Excuse me?” She asked and stood up. A few people stopped and stared at them, but Bill was still frozen in Ohlias stare. “What exactly is your problem?”

“That…” There was a pause that made Bill think Ohlia wanted to say a few very bad things about her. Things that would allow Bill to punch her too, but Donna hissed and the woman's jaw snapped shut. 

“That girl,” Ohlia finally said and just glared more. “shouldn’t be here!” She finally hissed and Donna laughed. “I didn’t know you could control who enters the uni now too.” She said and then her eyes narrowed. “There will never be rules that forbid family of teachers or students on campus. You know that. Or we would lose a lot of students. Bill has been nothing but respectful and most helpful that half of the students' assistants pulled out of your head to  _ help me _ .” Donna growled and somehow she got even taller.

“So what exactly is your problem?” 

“Bill had a problem with Rassilon getting too close and flipped him onto the floor.” River’s absolutely dry voice made Bill aware that she was shaking. Her right hand was closed painfully around the pen she had been holding. 

“Now Ohlia I think there is a class you should be teaching in about two minutes, why don’t you run along and get there instead of harassing poor underaged girls?” There was a completely open thread in River’s voice and Bill had the feeling that River meant it.

The old woman glared between them all for a moment and only then she seemed to notice the crowd of people that had gathered and with a huff she left.

“That won’t be the last time you see her.” Donna muttered and River sighed. “I know, but I also know that you will love to have Bill a bit every day, don’t you?” There was a bright smile in River’s face and for a moment Donna frowned at her, but then she gave in. “Yeah, she is nice and doesn’t complain like most of the people that are assigned to help me.” 

Bill smiled at Donna and then stood up. “Is it already lunch?” She asked and River nodded.

“Will you join us Donna?” For a moment Donna seemed to hesitate, but then she grinned. “Ohlia wanted me to do her papers immediately. I think I really should eat something.” River’s grin got a bit wider and Bill snorted.

“Lunch it is!” 

***

“Bill?” 

They all looked up to see John looking down at them with confusion. “What are you doing here?” A few people from around them stopped whatever they were doing and turned to stare.

“Bill belongs to the archaeology faculty now.” River said with a brilliant smile and put an arm around Bill's shoulder.

“She most definitely doesn’t!” John said and put his tray down on their table. He didn’t sit down, instead she glared at River. “How would you even think of something like that anyway. She isn’t an object.” 

It sounded very good until River opened her mouth again. “She’s been with me for most of the morning ,before I send her to help Donna. Did you even notice?” River asked sweetly and John actually froze. A few students chuckled and elbowed their friends to get their attention. John just stared between River, Bill and Donna with an open mouth. 

“Wait what?” He finally asked and Donna snickered. 

“You didn’t even notice?” Bill asked with a grin and John's cheeks coloured a bit. River grinned openly at Bill. “I told you he wouldn’t notice.” Donna snickered. 

“Really Spaceman, you’re worse than your brother.” That made John’s eyes darken and his hand gripped the edge off the table. 

“Don’t you dare!” It sounded much more like a plea than anything else and Bill saw that the red on Johns cheeks had darkened.

“Didn’t he forget his daughter on my counter and…” “DONNA!” John whined and sat down heavily on the chair. “You promised you wouldn’t do this to me.” He grumbled and stared at the three of them with defeat and a bit of mirth in his eyes. Bill grinned at him and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Don’t worry I still come home. After all, you can cook.” That made him snort and now it was River who glared.

***

By the end of Thursday Bill felt exhausted. Ever since Ohlia had seen her with Donna, Bill had noticed the woman and the other man following her around campus. It was going on her nerves and she hated it, but at the same time she couldn’t prove anything, because it was campus and she didn’t even know anything about the woman’s time table. So it could be a fucking coincident, but Bill didn’t believed that and neither did River or John.

“You’re with Vastra tomorrow!” River said and handed a bowl of something John had cooked that Bill couldn’t pronounce over to Moira. John had been the one to call in Moira, because much like River, he had taken the whole thing a lot more serious than Bill did. So they had invited Moira for dinner and were discussing the whole thing.

“It’s not like they are really doing something.” Bill muttered, but she really didn’t put any heat into her words. She was tired of seeing them out of the corner of her eye, especially when she was working with Donna.

“That’s why you will be with Vastra tomorrow.” River said and her frown deepened a bit. “Even Donna said she noticed them more and more..”

John nodded slowly. “When Donna gets worried, we have to do something.” Bill just put her head on the table and sighed. “Don’t be like this.” John said and Bill could hear his amusement. “Vastra wants to know just how good you are ever since she saw that flip.” 

Bill ground. 

“So you’re sending me to get my but kicked by a green haired, sword swinging lesbian? ME, the raving lesbian who isn’t even brave enough to ask her best friend out?”

“At least you finally admitted it!” Moira said dryly. Her tone was some kind of tired triumph. Bill’s head snapped up and she just stared at her Forster mum. “What?” Moira asked innocently. “Do you really think I didn’t notice the amount of rainbow shirts you own and the longing looks you give Heather?” 

Bill let her head fall back onto the table with a loud thud and whined when the pain shot through her head. “I hate all of you!” She muttered, but there was nothing behind it, so nobody answered it.

“Jenny and Vastra will pick you up tomorrow, then.” River said and Bill turned her head to the side so her cheek could rest against the table. “You really want to kill me, don’t you?"

***

Friday turned out to be the worst and best day Bill had so far. Like she had expected, watching Vastra and Jenny on occasion fight each other in tight sport clothing with swords made it really hard to concentrate on anything. On the other hand there were a few other girls, who took one look at Bill and just sat down next to her. 

“So…” The girl next to Bill had bright blue tattoos all over her hands and up her arms and for some reason Bill had the feeling she had seen her before. “First time watching the Paternoster gang?” The girl had the thickest Scottish accent Bill had heard so far, she was even worse that John.

“The what?” Bill asked and turned away from the hypnotic dance the two women were performing. “Paternoster gang. Madame Vastra, Professor Jenny and sometimes Professor Strax.”

Bill turned back to the sword fighting lesbians to look at them and then turned back to the girl. “Them, I get, but Strax? The short bald one right?” The girl laughed and nodded. “He sometimes gets the chance to throw things at us when we train. It’s brilliant, because he never misses.”

Bill thought about the loud, short and bald man she had seen on Monday and tried to fit him in here in the gym, throwing things at students.

“I actually can see that.” She muttered and the other girl giggled. “I’m Kar.” She said and held out a hand. “Nice to officially meet you.” Bill frowned. “Officially?” She asked and Kar nodded. 

“Yeah, I minor in physics and sat behind Lucius the day Professor Song brought you into the lecture hall.” Bill remembered the girl that had sat behind her and had snorted when she and Vitus had made fun of Lucius. 

“Oh…” Bill said and grinned. “You and Lucius don’t like each other do you?” Kar’s smile got a bit wonky, but she sighed. “It’s only him. If you haven’t noticed, I’m Scottish.” Bill shot Kar a sight way’s glance. 

“I live with John Smith.” She answered and Ka nodded slowly. 

“Yeah that’s fair, the Doctor is a Scotsman himself.” Then she snorted. “You should meet his brother David. It’s hilarious.” Kar said and grinned at Bill. “He has this strange mix between and English and Scottish accents and whenever he gets really mad he sounds more like the Doctor than anything else. It’s kind of a sport to get him mad and…” 

“Miss Clacher!” Vastra’s sharp voice made Bill and Kar jump and they turned back to find Vastra glaring at them. “I really hope you explained to Bill exactly what we were doing.” There was a heavy pause and then a hesitant smile grew on Kar’s face. 

"Yes?” 

The death pan look Vastra threw them both made Bill shrink into herself. The grin that Jenny directed at them made Bill's inner voice scream at her to run.

“Then why don’t you teach Bill?” 

“Fuck!” 

***

“This…” Bill panted after the one hour torture Vastra had the nerve to call training. “is torture.” 

After a moment a shadow fell over her. Bill opened one of her eyes just a bit to see Vastra grin down at her. 

“Please, it’s not like you’re that exhausted!” Bill only glared up at her. She had spent that hour mostly dodging Kar’s swings and while it was true that she wasn’t as exhausted as she said, she still was already feeling the pain in her muscles building.

“I have to admit that I’m impressed, this is much more than we saw the other day.” Jenny said, appearing in Bill view and holding Bill's water bottle. Bill took it grateful and started sipping.

“My friend Shireen is really good in Martial Arts” She finally said after a moment. “Like competing at tournaments kind of good. She was the one dragging me to a gym in the first place and She’s the only reason why I still train.” 

Vastra and Jenny Shared a look over Bill's head and Bill felt the way she really didn’t like it. It was different from River and John. Bill knew that they would tell her what they thought. 

After three months of knowing them Bill had learned enough about River Song and John Smith to know that they loved her. Unconditionally and without any regret and that they trusted her. Bill knew that they would wait until she was ready for pretty much everything. Unless they thought this was too much for Bill. Like the whole Rassilon thing. Bill wouldn’t even have considered any kind of threat. She would have gone on without thinking about it. River and John hadn’t and they had explained why, this was so important for them.

Rassilon was an ass. Bill had known that, but Rassilon also had a problem with John and River. A problem that went much further than just academic envy. He had tried on multiple occasions to get River out of the University, because archaeology  _ wasn’t important _ . Or to cut funding for any kind of project or study John wanted to make. No matter if it was for John or a student's master thesis, that that student wrote under John.

River and John knew that Rassilon was not about using Bill to get what he wanted and they wouldn't risk her. So they had told her that.

Vastra and Jenny didn’t. They weren’t like River and John. Bill had only interacted with them twice, once after judo flipping Rassilon on Monday and today. Bill couldn’t put them in any kind of category that would tell her if they would hurt her or not. No matter what John and River thought of them.

“Would you like to learn sword fighting?” 

The question pulled Bill out of her thoughts and made her look up with surprise. “What?” 

Jenny grinned and sat down next to Bill. Her sword over her knees. Vastra and Jenny had both metal swords not the soft training swords the rest of their class used.

“Do you want to learn sword fighting?” Jenny repeated and grinned at Bill. “You have enough martial arts training to take it seriously and from what we could see over the last hour, you also have good reflexes and learn fast.”

Bill continued to stare at Jenny. “I still don’t understand.” She muttered and Vastra chuckled. “The uni has several sport programs that are open for the general public. Usually it's a bit more expensive for people from outside, but River and John work here and can roll you up in their name. So you could sword fight with us.” 

“Besides, the semester is almost over and we will start a new course anyway, so…” Jenny said and Bill continued to just stare at them.

“Did you break her?” John's amused voice asked and Bill jumped a bit, and turned her head to stare at John.

“We offered her some sword training.” Vastra said dryly and John laughed. “I’m pretty sure River would love that.” He said once he was close enough. “Wasn’t she scheduled to help you with a few sessions anyway?” Bill must have made a noise of some kind, because all three of them turned around and stared at her. 

“River can…” John chuckled. “Oh I think that will be a fun conversation to have.” He said and Bill just glared at him. He had the audacity to wink at her. 

“Anyway, I’m taking Bill home now. Unless she wants to stay for another lesson.”

And suddenly Bill didn’t hurt that much any longer!


	3. The citadel burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got suspended and John takes care of me.”   
> Nardole's eyes narrowed. “Why?” He asked again and Bill put her ankles on the corner of the desk.   
> “I punched a racist.” She answered cheerfully and the colour left the man again.   
> “WHY?” Nardole cried against the ceiling and threw his arms up. “Why is it always the problem children he takes in?”   
> “Oi!” Bill protested lightly. “I’m not a problem child. The guy had it coming, he had been making comments like this for over two years!”   
> Nardole still looked like he was far away from believing her, but at the same time he looked very resigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically wrote that chapter today…  
> It's 1 am and I'm going to bed now! If anyone finds mistakes, please show me!  
> Oh and I raised the rating of the story, because of this chapter.  
> If anyone has problems with…well it's basically kidnapping and blackmail, as well as trauma, please be carefull and stopp reading when it gets to much  
> Love Raven

“Who are you?” 

Bill jumped about two feet in the air when she heard the voice behind her. Which in itself shouldn’t happen, because this was John's office and Bill had it from a good authority- Donna- that nobody came here during lunch.

“Who the hell are YOU?” Bill shot back and grabbed one of the strange pencil things from John’s desk to point it at the man in the doorway. Said man was staring at Bill with the same confused look she had. He was about her height, bald and had a pair of glasses that matched his coat.

“I’m Nardole, the doctors… _ assistant _ .” Bill could hear the sour tone Nardole had and choose to not comment on it.

“Wait, John has an assistant?” Or not… 

Bill slowly lowered the thing in her hand and stared at Nardole. She just couldn’t imagine that John would take kindly to someone following him around.

Nardole made an angry sound and shrugged out of his coat. “Yes, I am his assistant. Nice to meet you! Who are you and why are you here?” 

And the angry and miffed tone was back.

“I’m Bill, I’m John's cousin.” Bill snapped back and stared at the guy. Something Bill had learned over the last week at the uni was that every time John’s family was brought up, people made a face. Some just frowned. Some turned white and some actually tried to remember all the familiar ties the family had.

Nardole turned very white all at once, then got a bit red and finally just frowned at her. “Why are you here?” This time the question was much, MUCH more carefully asked. Bill grinned and flopped into John's desk chair.

“I got suspended and John takes care of me.” 

Nardole's eyes narrowed. “Why?” He asked again and Bill put her ankles on the corner of the desk. 

“I punched a racist.” She answered cheerfully and the colour left the man again. 

“WHY?” Nardole cried against the ceiling and threw his arms up. “Why is it always the problem children he takes in?” 

“Oi!” Bill protested lightly. “I’m not a problem child. The guy had it coming, he had been making comments like this for over two years!” 

Nardole still looked like he was far away from believing her, but at the same time he looked very resigned.

The door opened and John entered the room. He didn’t even look up from the papers he was reading. Instead he walked past Nardole and muttered something that sounded rather rude. It had to be something rude, because Nardole turned pink again. Then John walked up to the desk and without looking up he pushed Bill's ankles from the edge of the desk and then motioned for her to stand up. Bill just grinned up at him waiting for his replay.

“Mels I swear to god, if you don’t get up, I’m getting your mother!” 

Bill wasn’t really able to get up after this. She just stared up at John, tears slowly spilling down her cheeks. John still wasn’t looking, but his brows creased and Bill really wasn’t sure if he was reading any longer. She most certainly wasn’t thinking about annoying John any longer. Instead the realization hit her that her mother had been in this room. Well she had known that to some degree, because there were several pictures of her mother in the room. One of them of her mum holding baby Bill, directly on the desk. Easy to see once you sat down.

But the fact that her mum had been here sitting in John's chair, her feet on the desk. It made her want to put her feet back up, to see John's reaction. She wanted John to call River. To see her reaction too, but at the same time all Bill wanted to do was to curl up and cry.

“I thought her name was Bill?” 

Bill jumped in the chair. She had completely forgotten about Nardole. John too seemed to have forgotten about the man, because his head snapped around to stare at him. 

“What are you talking about…” John stopped and stared at Nardole like he was some kind of alien. He blinked several times and his brows did the thing that told Bill that he was trying to find out when he was. She had only seen this once before, after having woken up from a nightmare about two weeks after they had met. It hadn’t been something Bill wanted to remember, because it made her skin itch and she could smell smoke again.

And then John turned to look at her.

His eyes were wide and Bill knew that he would have problems with seeing her instead of her mother, but at the same time she could pinpoint the exact moment when he was seeing  _ her _ .

“Oh Billy.” He whispered and let the papers drop to the ground to hug her tight against him. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t…” 

Bill only hugged him closer and tried to breathe.

Maybe Nardole was much more nice than Bill was giving him credit right now. To be fair she had bad experiences with most people, especially men, but he put down two cuppa on the desk a few minutes later.

“I don’t understand.” He said gingerly. “But I understand that you will not start your class on time. I’ll take care of it.” Bill watched Nardole walk to the door.

“Nardole?” John asked and loosened the hug to look at the other man. “Jack is back too. Get him and make him help you do that experiment we’ve been planning.” Nardole only nodded and then left.

“He’s rude.” Bill muttered against John's shoulder and he laughed. A quiet and sad chuckle that send chills up Bill’s back.

“Yeah, he is, but he’s good too. Especially with people, or at least he’s much better than me.” Bill wanted to punch John for that but she really didn’t have the energy for it. 

“Where is he from?” Bill desperately wanted to know, because she had seen the way John had looked at Nardole. Like he was out of time.

“River picked him up, when we were traveling through Peru, after…” 

_ You died. _

It hung heavy in the air and for a moment neither of them said anything, then John shifted to lean against the desk and smiled up at Bill.

“He had been in the country for three years at that point. He had come to Peru, because someone had offered him a job as a physics professor. It was one giant scam, but before Nardole could turn around, they got his money, papers and had him where they wanted him to be. Free labour or death.” 

Bill flinched and John gently laid a hand on her knee and squeezed.

“River liked him and didn’t like his  _ employer _ so she stole his papers and then killed the man by accident.”

John shook his head. “We only wanted to get married. Instead we killed a mafia king and started one of the biggest territory wars that that part of Perus had seen in a while.” John’s chuckle got a bit more real. “They don’t like us in that part of Peru, well most people.” 

Bill was crying again, but this time she was crying happy tears. “Do I want to know?” She asked gently and John glanced up at her. “Let’s just say there is a restaurant in Darillium City, that will always have a table reserved for us.” 

Bill started laughing again.

***

“Doctor!” There was a flash of something tall and dark and then there was a man kissing John. Like French kissing John.

“Oh for fucks sake JACK!” John thundered once the other man had released him. Bill suddenly understood why all John would say about Jack Harkness was:  _ he flirts with everyone. _

“Why do you always do this?” John asked and he sounded stressed. “Don’t you usually prefer Johnathan?” That was a statement Bill didn’t want to unpack.

“Well either him or your cousin Jane. I mean Rose doesn’t protest either, but…” 

Nardole stepped up to Bill and let out a bone deep sigh. “It’s like this every time.” He muttered and held out a pack of biscuits for Bill. She took one and stared at the grown men arguing in front of them. 

“It only gets worse if River is involved.” Nardole said with a chuckle and Bill glanced at him. “Do I want to know?” 

“They were at uni together.” Bill didn’t want to know!

“And who is this lovely lady?” Bill suddenly was in the center of attention and the one who got smiled at by Jack Harkness. She had the urge to run and hide behind River.

“I’m a lesbian!” She blurted out and cut up John already half way through the sentence of “Don’t you dare!” 

Nardole choked on his biscuit, John's wave turned into a wide and brilliant grin and Jack just stared at her. “Now that’s a new line!” Jack said and there was warm humor in his voice. “What exactly did you tell her about me, Doctor?” He asked in John's direction, his voice a light and teasing tone.

“Only the truth.” Her grandfather muttered, but Jack didn’t even blink. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you…” 

He said something more, but over his shoulder Bill could see Ohlia staring at her. Something cold settled in Bill and she grabbed blindly for John who turned around immediately. By the time Jack had turned around she was gone.

“Was that Ohlia?” Jack asked and all humor was gone from his voice.

“Let’s go to my office.” John muttered and slung and arm around Bill. “ River should be there by now, waiting for us.” 

***

River was indeed in John's office by the time they arrived and Bill could tell that she was expecting a much warmer hello from Jack, instead of what she got. Which was no greeting at all. Instead Jack spun on his heels and stared at John the moment the door shut behind him.

“Explain to me why Ohlia of all people was in the physics building hovering and staring at your door.”

“She did WHAT?” River called out and pushed past Jack to get to Bill.

“You’re alright?” She asked and Bill managed to smile and nod. “Just a bit nervous.” Rivers' eyes narrowed and she pulled Bill over to a couple of couches that stopped on the slightly higher part of John's office. The rest followed them.

“Can somebody please explain to me what just happened?” Jack asked as he sat down.”

“This is Bill Potts, Melody’s daughter, she didn’t die in the fire, but the social workers never informed us. Last week she got suspended for punching a racist boy and at the same day she judo flipped Rassilon, when he got too close. Since then his cronies follow her around.” 

Jack just stared at Bill. 

“Mels…” He said in a whisper and Bill waved at him.”Hi” 

He blinked at Bill and a crooked grin formed on his face. “Yeah…” He muttered, “I can see that.” Then he turned to River and asked flatly. “What can I break?”

The next five minutes Bill watched Jack break several vases and rip apart a book, while yelling in a language Bill couldn’t understand. By the time he sat back down she was shaking.

“That was stupid.” John muttered and took Bill's hand. He sat down directly in her view and forced her to focus on him. 

“He’s not angry at you Billy.” He muttered slowly. “I promise he isn’t. He’s angry, because he was a good friend of your mums and he babysat you whenever he could.” Bill toned the words John said out and just listened to his voice. How his tone rose and fell and how he brushed his thumb over the backs of her hands. She just listened, until she could breathe again.

“I’m sorry.” Jack's voice was low and soft. Bill realized that he knew what she was thinking. Maybe he had dealt with it before. 

“I shouldn’t have reacted like this, but…” Jack sighed and grabbed his hair with one hand. “I really tried to keep you out of the system.” He muttered. “Only to get told that I never would be the right person to raise you and then…” He sat down heavily and put his face in his hands.

_ Then I was dead. _

It was strange how easily Bill had gotten accustomed to the thought, but here she was. Sitting in her grandfather's office, in the University her mother had been about to teach. Held by her grandmother. It was all so strange and out of place and wrong and at the same time Bill wanted it all so badly.

“How about you come around for dinner on the weekend?” River asked. “Moira, Bill's foster mother would love to meet you, I’m sure.” Jack smiled and nodded.

“Now explain to me what the deal is with Rassilon and Ohlia.”

***

“Ok this is enough!” Anita muttered and stood up. Bill grabbed her at the last moment and pulled her back down. 

“No!” She muttered darkly and her other hand tightened around her fork. “Don’t react to them.” 

Both Daves looked at Bill like she was out of her mind and Kar seemed really to pull her rubber sword. 

“No, Bill, this is it. They have followed us ever since we left the lecture hall.” Kar said and Bill knew she wanted to turn around and glare at them. 

Wednesday had started so well. River had taken her into her lecture and Bill had just listened to the culture of Gallifrey and the theory’s different archaeologist had for it. Anita had taken her then to the gym where Kar had waited for Bill. In a way it had been like she was ten again and Moira wouldn’t let her out of her sight, but it was also really nice to see the friends she had made. And then Anita had seen Ohlia. She had followed them ever since.

“I’m going to find Professor Song.” Other Dave muttered and stood up. 

“Don’t” Bill protested weakly, but none of them really reacted to her. Only Kar glared at her.

“Don’t you dare!” She muttered and nodded to something behind Bill. “The General is on the other side of the hall.”

That made Bill go stiff. She hadn’t seen the General as often as Ohlia, but at the same time she knew that he was much… less nice than Ohlia. Or at least the stories she had heard made it sound like this.

“Fuck” Bill muttered and proper Dave stood up too. “I’m getting the Doctor.” Bill just stared sullenly at her meal. She wasn’t hungry any longer.

“Let’s get out of here” Kar muttered and grabbed her bag. Bill noticed, how she was holding it at her side with a hand around her sword.

“If you hurt them you’re going to get into trouble.” She muttered as she stood up. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Ohlia getting up too. “Well, at least I can say that I did it, because they threatened a minor.” Kar muttered gravely and Anita nodded. “Professor Song is very insistent that we all have some basic survival, medical and martial arts knowledge.” Bill tried not to grin, when Anita slipped her fork into her pocket. 

“Just so we’re clear, I won’t see anything!” Bill muttered and both girls laughed. Ohlia was leaving behind them. Obviously behind them. She was barely three meters aways from them at all time and then the General joined her.

“Ok, this is getting creepy.” 

Anita muttered and Bill wished she had kept her own fork. Kar had put aside the fabric that had been wrapped around the handle of her sword and several other students were noticing that something was up. Everyone knew who Bill was and that she basically was the reason why the Doctor and Professor Song were fighting everyday now. Most of them even tried to get Bill to do something specific, some of them offering to pay her. It was fun, but at the same time, Bill had been declared part of the physics  _ and _ archaeology faculty. One thing Bill had learned fast was that all of them were overprotective and possessive. So yeah a lot of people knew who Bill was and everyone knew who Ohlia and the general were. So seeing Bill guarded by Anita and Kar, followed by Ohlia and the general was getting everyone's attention.

“Get them to stop following us!” Kar hissed to some students Bill thought she had seen somewhere before. They all were wearing t-shirts with some kind of blue graphic. “Yes, chief.” A boy said. He looked strangely familiar. 

“My brother” Car muttered. “And some of the tribe.” “Tribe?” Bill asked and hurried along with Anita and Kar as the group behind them started some kind of commotion.

“Our student sorority, most of them are from Scotland. You know.” Kar muttered and pulled Bill around a corner. Anita had her phone out and was texting someone.

“Other Dave got River but they are still at the archaeology building. Proper Dave is at the Doctors office, but only Nardole is there.”

Something cold settled in Bill's gut and she turned around to see what was behind them. She had the feeling that they were making a mistake. “Anita…” 

Bill whispered. They were running by now. The last time she had had this feeling her foster father had set the building on fire and Bill had only enough time to save one of her friends.

Anita was still talking, but Bill had trouble concentrating on her words. The cold feeling started to make it impossible for her to breathe and she could smell smoke. “Anita, Kar!” Her voice was only a whisper and neither of them heard her.

There was a splash of colour at the corner of her eye, but when Bill turned around there was nothing. Instead Bill caught sight of a name plaque on one of the doors.

_ Dean Y. Rassilon _

“Shit…” Kar’s panicked voice barely registered in Bill's mind, but her next words were unbearably clear. “We’re in the citadel! WHY are we in the Citadel.

“ANITA!” Bill called out, but it was already too late. Ohlia appeared from a door right next to Bill and Bill just reacted.

She wasn’t even sure if she let out a scream, or if she just jumped back. What Bill remembered was the fact that her back slammed into the door with Rassilon’s name. Or, her lower back collided with the door handle. 

Both Anita and Kar were talking, Bill could see them forming words, but all she could see was Ohlia’s bright smile that freaked her out. The general and a few other people were holding Anita and Kar at bay. The later one had pulled out her sword and was using it in a fashion that in every other situation would make Bill blush.

But Ohlia was still staring at Bill like she was some kind of prize or pray and all Bill wanted to do was get away. 

Where was River? She couldn’t be far away right? She had been on her way right? Bill's thoughts turned into a tumbled mess when Ohlia made a step closer. All Bill could think was when River would be here. Please let River be here. Or Jack, Vastra, Jenny anyone, even Strax would be fine, just get this woman away from her! 

Bill must have made a sound, because Anita wired around, her eyes wide and angry. The fork suddenly looked really dangerous. For a moment Anita was just a blur of movement then she had taken hold of Ohlia’s shirt and pulled.

It was the last thing Bill really saw, because the door in her back opened and she fell into the room. Some kind of instinct and maybe some training kicked in, because Bill felt herself curl into a ball and then roll over her shoulder. The moment she got onto her feet Bill stumbled forwards. Her brain was just functioning enough to know  _ where _ she was and  _ who _ probably had opened for the door, but it was already too late. Rassilon stood in the door and there was the distinctive  _ click _ of a locking door.

So Bill did one reasonable thing: she turned around and tried to find a way out. 

“There is no way out of this office, besides this door!” Rassilon's voice made Bill skin crawl and she just jumped over the table and grabbed the backrest of the chair standing behind it. She would not let him get to her easily!

Rassilon was holding a key in his hand and Bill watched him putting it into a pocket of his suit jacket. His smile could have been pleasant, but all Bill could see was some kind of joy in having her where he wanted her.

“You know, you are hard to get a hold off, Bill.” She snarled at him. A dark, deep sound that she had learned as a child in the system. One she had perfected in that house that ended up in ashes.

Rassilon only looked at her. 

“Really Bill, we are cultivated people aren’t we?” His voice made Bill think of those yellow fly catchers, those made of glue. Nice to look at, but really ugly once you touch it. “If you make one step closer I’ll throw something at you!” She growled and grabbed the closest thing to her right. It turned out to be a letter opener. Rassilon only smiled, but Bill had learned to hit her target. It had saved her life one, by delaying a drunken man and making it possible for her to leave the house. In fact throwing and running were the two things Bill was really good at in PE.

“Please, do you really want to explain to the authorities, why you injured the dean of this university?” Rassilon asked and his mocking tone made Bill snarl again. She raised her hand with the letter opener the moment he made a step closer.

“Oh really? What about you explaining why you are locked into a room with a minor?” She asked sharply and shifted her grip on the letter opener. 

Rassilon only smiled at her. “Do you really think they will believe a kid from the foster system? A student currently suspended for punching an innocent student? Especially with your history?” Something cold settled in Bill's stomach and drained the flame there. He couldn’t know right? The files were sealed and nobody had any right to see them.

“Anita And Kar can back me up, so…” 

Rassilon burst into laughter. “Believing Ms Clatcher, who already is known for her brutality? Or Ms Anita Dardar? I admit she is a good student, but she’s also a charity case. A Stipendium student.” Bill had the desperate urge to throw the letter opener at Rassilon. Not only was he an ass, but racist and…

“So who will they believe? The dean and a lot of students from good families? Or a foster child with a troubled past, a charity case and a disruptive girl with anger issues?” 

Classicist! Rassilon was also a classicist. 

“And that is not even taking your mother and her past in consideration.” 

Bill froze.

“Ah.” Rassilon’s smile turned ugly. A sharp thing that made Bill see blond hair and dead eyes. A bottle thrown at her.

“I didn't realize it at first, but I will never forget a face,” His voice was like a background noise that Bill couldn’t tune out.

He knew. He  _ knew!  _

He knew who she was, who her mother was. He knew why she was always around River and John.

“I’ll give it to you, it was hard to find pictures of young Melody Zucker, but I found them in the end.” 

Bill snapped back out of her panic when she realized that Rassilon was getting closer. He had taken several steps closer to the desk and started to round it. Bill stumbled back. She dragged the chair with her for a few steps, just enough to hinder Rassilon, then she let go of it and stumbled back until she bumped into the book shelf. She stood left from the door. She knew she would be able to reach it with a few steps, but at the same time she knew that it was still locked. Rassilon knew that too and grinned at her, as he pulled the chair back into its place and sat down. 

The only good thing was that Bill still had the letters opener. And she wouldn’t let go of it. That thing would be her last line of defense and nothing would change that. Her free hand slipped over the books at her back, trying to figure out which one she could pull fast enough to throw it at Rassilon.

“Now, Miss Potts,” Bill snapped back to Rassilon, a small part of her brain trying to figure out how long she was in here. How much time would pass until River and John came and got her out of this. The bigger part of her was fixed on Rassilon.

“The harder part was finding out about your early years.” He looked displeased and Bill grabbed a book, ready to pull it out and throw.

“I used quite a few favours to get the files. But what an interesting story it was.” 

Bill knew where this was going, he would start talking about her past. The fucking burning house and Saxon. Bill was aware enough of herself to know that she wouldn’t be able to handle this. She wouldn’t have enough strength to throw anything if he started talking about  _ him _ . So she took the chance from him.

“What the fuck do you want from me?” She spat and pulled the book out further. She finally found a clock. If nobody came in the next five, three minutes, she would throw books until Rassilon was unconscious, get the key and run. No matter the consequences.

“I want…” 

Rassilon never finished that sentence. Instead the door burst open. It slammed into the coat hanger behind it and threw it against the wall. Bill had pulled the book out and thrown it before she could think of it. River didn’t even hesitate while blocking it, instead she stalked up to Rassilon’s desk. John was right on her heels, both Dave's positioned themselves in the door. Bill heard the faint sound of whining and pained whimpering outside. Then John stood in front of her. His hands raised in front of her. He was white and his hands were shaking. 

“Hey Billy.” He muttered and Bill let go of the letter opener. She threw herself at John and gripped onto him hard enough she was almost sure she would leave marks in his flesh.

For several blissful minutes all she could feel, smell and hear was John. Her eyes were screwed shut and Bill refused to open them. She registered Rivers enraged screaming in the background, but she only really concentrated on John. 

He was gently rubbing her back and muttered promises he was able to keep. He was talking about bringing her home soon. E promised her that he would call Moira and then lock all doors and windows. He promised her that she could sleep with him and River tonight, if she wanted and if not, they would sleep on the floor in her room. Whatever she wanted. He promised her to play his guitar for her. That River would cook something horrible and then read her stories. 

He told Bill that everything would be fine, by promising her that she would be safe and it was enough for Bill.

By the time the sudden silence fell over the office Bill was coherent enough to look up.

John had stiffened and Bill knew he wanted to turn round, so she pulled back and nodded at him once. He still looked like he wanted to refuse her, but the sound River made, made him snap around.

“River, no!” He snapped and Bill knew down to her bones that the only reason why River wasn’t throwing herself over the table and throttling Rassilon was John.

The bastard was grinning at River. He just sat back, relaxed like he wasn’t in any kind of danger. As if there wasn’t one dangerous woman before him, desperately wanting him dead. He just grinned. 

“Let’s be real here, Professor Song. Right now, if we call the police all evidence will support me in saying that your…charge attacked me and you were about to help her.”

River let out a growl. Deep and dangerous and John again called her name. “Don’t do it River.” He whispered but his voice was tense with anger he could barely hide.

“In fact,” Rassilon said and stood up. “The situation looks rather dire for you. Ms Potts here, together with Ms. Clatcher and Dardar came up here to threatened me. When my friend out there tried to stop them they attacked and Ms. Potts here stormed into my office.”

Rassilon’s voice was smooth and even and Bill realized he had planned for this. He had wanted this situation. All this only to have River and John in his hand.

“I had to lock myself and Ms. Potts in, to keep the rest out, and she threatened me with a letter opener. And then you came in threatening me even more.” 

“River…” John’s voice was deep and dangerous. It resonated through Bill and made it very clear that River may be dangerous, but John? He was just as bad, if not worse.

“Now think again Professor Song,” Rassilon made the title sound like a joke and River’s hand twitched.

“Who do you think they believe more? Seven proper students and three well known and law abiding members of this university? Or a group of seven of whom, most have some kind of bad records?” Rassilon laughed. “I mean you alone Professor, you were part of a cult and have several police records all over the world! I think the only credible member of your group is Mr. David Proper.” 

There was a beat of silence and Bill could see proper Dave twitch in the doorway. For a little moment the funny little part of Bill that kind of loved the danger, thought that their one credible member would be the one throwing themself at Rassilon.

Then River slammed her hands onto Rassilon’s desks. All of them jumped, even Rassilon. 

Bill stood just in the right position to see River’s face. The sharp smile belonged to a predator. Someone who had the upper hand and knew it. It chilled Bill to the bone and she tightened her grip on John. 

“Don’t you worry, Billy.” John muttered. All the anger and danger had left his voice and instead there was a soft lull in his voice. Deep trust and love, Bill realized. John knew what River was about to do and that WHAT she was about to do wouldn’t be kind in any way. Bill just hoped it would utterly destroy Rassilon.

“You want to play games?” River’s voice was a low purr and Bill knew that tone. She had heard it before, before the fire. It was the first time she heard this tone and didn’t fear it.

“Let’s play games, but don’t say I didn’t warn you, because I’ve been waiting for years for this moment!” River said and leaned forward. 

“You withheld funds for the Gallifrey project sixteen years ago.” Bill didn’t really understand the words, but she knew that they meant something. John stiffened. His arms pulled Bill painfully close. Both Daves let out gasps of shock at the door and Rassilon turned very white.

“In fact you withheld the necessary funds that would have allowed us to identify the threat that the library was holding.”

Rassilon sat down and Bill's brain caught up slowly.

“I can prove, that you got the money from the sponsors and then kept it. I have the paperwork and statements that will convict you of murder.”

Bill just stared at her grandmother.

“So unless you want me to hand those documents over to some friends of mine at UNIT, you, Yanus Rassilon will leave my granddaughter alone and so will your cronies. If I so much as see, one of them around her or even catch them looking at them you will be convicted with the murder of four people. And oh, look at that all of them were from different countries, so it’s an international affair.”

By now Rassilon had lost all colour and Bill was almost sure he wasn’t far from a stroke.

“And I’m not even starting on the fact that by conclusion you are the reason for everything that happened to me or Bill. So you would also be found guilty of child abuse.” 

River leaned even Closer to Rassilon.

“Involved the police, I dare you.” She whispered. “Never threaten my family, you will lose, because as you put it so nicely. I was raised in a cult and I was raised to be their assassin. I may have grown up far away from them, but some lectures you never forget. One of them is to always know everything about people who don’t like you. I may be a sociopath, but I love my family. Project Gallifrey is only the tip of the iceberg and you know that. I know that and if you ever threaten my family you  _ will _ regret it.” 

With that River smiled one last time. This one looked deadly. Like the cat that had swallowed the canary and got away with it.

Then she pulled back and turned her back to Rassilon. A dismissal and a threat at the same time. She wanted him to make a mistake. She wanted the chance to end him. It never came.

Rassilon only sat in his chair, barely able to breathe, white as a sheet.

River came over to them. Her face was nothing like the dangerous assassin she had been seconds ago. 

“Are you alright darling?” She asked and John let go with one arm to allow River to hold Bill. Her hand’s on Bill's face started the tears again.

“Don’t cry, Bill” River whispered. “We’ll go home now and we will stay home for the rest of the week.” The smile River gave Bill was the one Bill knew. The one that River had directed at her mother in the videos. One directed at her so many times since they found each other again. A smile filled with love and worry, but the knowledge of a mother, that everything would be fine.

“We get Moira if you want and just stay home until everything is alright.” 

Bill let her knees give in then. She just fell against River. She didn’t dare to cry, she just let go of the stiffness that had taken hold of her the moment she heard the lock had clicked.

River caught her. Held her close for a moment and whispered sweet promises of safety in Bill's ears. It was John who picked Bill up and carried her out of the office. River never let go of Bill's hand. She was right there just in the corner of Bill's eye. Her hand warm and safely around Bill.

Both Daves left their place at the doors, the moment they stepped through. Bill saw a flash of Kar holding the General against the wall, er sword against his throat. Anita had Ohlia on the ground, cuffed with one of her scarfs. The seven students- all white boys- were shaking and both of the adults were as white as Rassilon.

“Law abiding citizen, huh?” River asked and her voice was sharp again. “How about we see how true this is?” John stopped and River seemed to get so much taller that she was. “If I hear anything about what happened today. One single word, I’ll find out who said it and I'll end you. Nobody in the whole world will want to hire you. Not even your family will look at you ever again.” There was a beat of silence and then River’s voice snapped through the hallway like a wip. 

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” She thundered and all of them nodded.

“Good. Kar, Anita, let them go. It’s time to go home.”

***

The rest was a blur. Bill remembered something about Kar getting a good note for Vastra and Anita taking over some classes for the rest of the week, but the rest was just a blur of colour and noises.

Bill remembered sitting in the back of John's car. On the back seat, her head in Rivers lap, with River humming a song, while brushing through her hair.

And then the next thing she remembered was getting laid down in a bed. It smelled like John and River, like safety and home. 

River appeared in front of her pulling Bill against her and brushing her hair again. There was another body laying down behind her. Strong, warm arms wrapping around her and River, pulling them close until there was nothing but safety. 

Only then Bill let go.

She screamed and raged. Cried and kicked. She thrummed against Rivers chest, but all they did was hold her closer. Promising safety and home.

Bill let them, because for once she believed them. They were blackmailing ten people, just for her safety. River was ready to murder people, if it meant Bill was save. 

Bill let go and let herself fall into the safety of her grandparents arms, because she knew that they would catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made Bill judo flip Rassilon! Why? I don't know the ideas came, judo flipped me and wrote itself!  
> I'm really happy with it doe and was sitting on hot coals, because I wanted to share and not give the game away!  
> Come talk to me about the AU if you want: href="riversmithmelody.tumblr.com">RiverSmithMelody


End file.
